A motor vehicle which uses at least one electric engine for its propulsion comprises an electrical system with at least one control unit and at least one energy storage device, with which the at least one electric engine is controlled and supplied with electric energy. This electrical system has an electric voltage which is higher than the electric voltage of a typical battery of a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the electrical system of the motor vehicle is associated with a crash sensor or impact sensor, which recognizes an impact acting on the motor vehicle. If such an impact occurs, a signal is generated by the crash sensor and provided by a line to the electrical system. Upon receiving such a signal, it is possible to switch the electrical system off, at least partially. However, the danger exists here that mechanical effects of the impact are already acting on the electrical system before the signal documenting the impact has reached the electrical system, so that not enough time remains to take any safety measures which may have been provided for the electrical system, typically by switching off the system.
From the publication CN 202806406 U there is known an accident safety system for an electrically propelled motor vehicle with a high-voltage on-board network, wherein an inertia switch is associated with this high-voltage on-board network, which, in the event of an accident, severs a battery from a consumer as components of the high-voltage on-board network.
A mechanical crash switch that automatically severs a battery of a motor vehicle from a consumer in the event of an accident is known from the publication DE 79 05 331 U1.
A trigger system for an airbag of a motor vehicle is described in the publication DE 43 06 488 A1, wherein the trigger system comprises an electromechanical crash switch, which automatically triggers safety elements in the motor vehicle upon an accident.
From the publication DE 102 60 271 A1, a device is known for the triggering of an electrical safety feature in a power supply circuit of a consumer arranged in a motor vehicle, wherein an electrical conductor connected to ground and a plus conductor of the power supply circuit in the motor vehicle are arranged so that both conductors are short-circuited through low resistance due to any force acting during an accident.
From the publication DE 10 2014 017 990 A1, a high-voltage component is known for a motor vehicle, especially a hybrid or electric vehicle, having a sensor mechanism by means of which any mechanical damage to the high-voltage component can be recognized, wherein the sensor mechanism comprises at least a chamber and at least a pressure sensor, by means of which a change in the gas pressure prevailing in the chamber brought about by mechanical damage to the high-voltage component can be detected.
The publication DE 10 2010 051 669 A1 discloses an electrical component with a mechanism for severing an electric power supply connection, having a reactive multilayer structure to bring about the severing of the electric power supply connection. The electrical component may be a galvanic cell, and the severing mechanism may be arranged outside or inside the cell.
From the publication DE 10 2009 050 996 A1 an energy storage means is known, especially for vehicles, with at least two energy sources, which are joined across an electrical connection, and at least one safety element, wherein the safety element is deformable and/or expandable in order to break the electrical connection between the energy sources. Moreover, a method is disclosed for the breaking of electrical connections of an energy storage means with at least two energy sources.